ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium)
is an organization that founded by Souichiro Sawai when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century. Branches of TPC include GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad) and its improvement, Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad) History At the dawn of the twentieth century TPC was created by its first leader Sawai to ensure peace on Earth. Among it umbrella organizations was GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad)an elite paranormal investigative and rescue unit. When giant monsters and invading aliens started to appear, TPC responded by converting GUTS into a military unit to combat this new threat to mankind. They also began investigating the ancient organization after Ultraman Tiga first appeared. In the year 2010, two years after Tiga’s final battle, Saeki revisited the Lulu Islands and engineered Plan F: to use the Ultramen as weapons. However, the plan failed and he died along with his followers save Iruma when the Dark Giants were released thanks to him. Eventually, a restored Tiga managed to defeat all the Dark Giants. Ultraman Dyna Era In year 2017, TPC had reaced their greatest success following the terraformation of Mars. But another threat would came in when a new Ultra appeared and continue Tiga’s legacy. As the giant first battled Darambia, the older TPC members sees him as Ultraman Tiga with an alternate appearance but others say that it’s not Tiga, but a new Ultra with a resemblance to him. As time passes and Kihachi Gondo reengineers the late Saeki’s Plan F by kidnapping Asuka and creating the manmade Ultra, Terranoid, but when the Spheres takes over his creation and he sees Asuka selflessly protecting everyone, he develops a change of heart and sacrifices himself to save Dyna/Asuka. With Gransphere vacuuming almost all of the Solar System planets including the artificial sun, TPC assist Super GUTS by equipping Kolakerf NF-3000 with Neo Maxima Cannon to ease Asuka/Dyna’s battle with Gransphire but the victory turns sober due to Asuka being sucked into the wormhole. Ultraman Saga After 15 years, TPC under General Hibiki has successfully operated the Mars Base. Hibiki briefly appeared in a hologram where he celebrates the 15th year anniversary of Asuka’s sacrifice. Members Ultraman Tiga Era (2007-2010) Dive Hangar also known as the head and founder of TPC, and a strong advocate of GUTS. A pacifist at heart, but also a rationalist in the face of the dangers that threaten humanity. Advocated the formation of TPC when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century. He often participates in field operations he is also dedicated to contacting extraterrestrial life. - Chief of Staff Masayuki= is commonly a gentleman of principle who avoids confrontation. He likes to put the breaks on reckless military buildups. Along with Munakata of GUTS, they shifted to the TPC West Asia Branch in Ultraman Dyna. - Director Tetsuji= is responsible for the enforcement arm of TPC. A war hawk to the pacifist Sawai, as such they have been seen as rivals for the past twenty years but are actually friends. Using his experience as a former submariner, Tetsuji developed the Dolpher 202 which was used to rescue Sawai and other world leaders from Deshimonia. He often disagrees with Nahara, but never acts irrationally. He likes to carry and use a traditional folding Japanese fan. - Nurse Mayumi= is Shinjoh's nineteen-year-old little sister that work as a nurse in TPC. She had a biker boyfriend that died in episode 15, killed by Gazort. She joined the organization with the help of her older brother. She has amusing sibling arguments with him. - Prof. Naban= known as the creator of Maxima Overdrive, a matter-antimatter engine. A scientist at heart, he continued to pursue his dreams from his childhood. It took him twenty years to turn his dream of creating the greatest ship ever into a reality (in the form of the Artdessei). In a nice touch, names his test vehicle the Snow White which would later used by Rena in pursuing Zoiger. In Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, he was seen wearing glasses. - Prof. Reiko= is the head of TPC's "Ride Mecha" R and D and a close friend of Iruma. She made several appearances and was not seen afterwards until episode 18. She participated in the analysis of Yuzare's time capsule and the modification of GUTS fighter for combat. She has a husky voice. She also appeared in Ultraman Dyna. - Staff Nikaido= is a regular staff of TPC who was briefly seen in episode 37. When all GUTS members save Daigo were held up by Alien Manon, he volunteered himself to become the operator when Daigo went out to save his friends. - Prof. Yuuji= is an army scientist from TPC's Biochemistry division. He is small at heart but full of pride. He spends time analyzing the remains of the Tiga statues. His insecurities eventually lead him to trouble and a fight with Horii. He was actually working for Keigo Masaki and in the end he surrendered to TPC while also redeeming from his mistakes along with Masaki when they cooperated to revive Tiga in the final episode. }} Moon base Garowa staff is a poker-faced Captain of moon base Garowa, a master of kendo and also fluent in piloting GUTS Wing 2. Flees to Earth when Garowa is annihilated by monster Menjula. An old friend and senior of Captain Iruma, who sees him as a great senior figure. He reappeared in last episode where his jet was struck by Zoiger though he survived in the end. - Lieutenant Kishinaga= Vice captain of the lunar base Garowa. He also survived when Menjula attacked the base. - Member Okabe= The last surviving member of the lunar base Garowa when Menjula attacked saved Hayate and Kishinaga. He is also a sharpshooter when comes into combat. }} Station Delta staff is Rena's father, the head of Station Delta. He is a divorced person as Rena hates him due to not fulfill her promise on her 9th birthday. But they are reconciled, after he shows that he actually loves his daughter, when rescuing her from Alien Reguran. He gives Rena the lipstick that he supposed to give her as a birthday gift but it melted though she still amused with it. - Asamiya= Yanase’s Colleague and a worker of Station Delta. He has a habit of wearing sunglasses and died when Alien Reguran attacked. }} Others - Dr. Kurita= He is a TPC Science division worker, and had done research entity of the dream due to the effect of cosmic rays. - Saeki= When Iruma and other TPC workers visited the Lulu Island, he engineers the plan F: to use Ultras as weapons and defense system. Iruma objected his ideas since she had detect a mass of dark energy on the three statues whom turned out to be Dark Giants as they eliminate all TPC workers at the island save Iruma. Saeki's plan would be frozen and later reused by Gondo Kihachi to create the man-made Ultra Terranoid. - Nagumo= A worker of TPC military police alongside Yoshioka. He also died in the Lulu Island when the Dark Giants awake. - Nakajima= Some time before his membership in Super GUTS, he becomes a scientist at TPC Far East headquarters analysis section. - Asuka= Some time before his training in ZERO Squad and membership in Super GUTS, he works as a TPC maintenance crew as seen in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. When he passes Daigo, the Ultraman Dyna soundtrack can be heard. }} Ultraman Dyna Era The former GUTS member later works in different branches of TPC. Main is the successor of General Sawai. He became the second generation General in response to when Sawai retired. It gives an indication Sawai himself is out of the GUTS headquarters also frequently while were many, that to intervene in mission of Super GUTS own less. - Staff Miyata= Staff Miyata Sage is a calm personality to act on the assumption even in the worst case. He always seen accompany Fukami. - Staff Kihachi= Gondo Kihachi is an ambitious person. The often sarcastic, or in a radical behavior. He never trust Dyna as a rightful protector and determines to create weapons that could replace Dyna such as Prometheus and Terranoid. However, all of them backfires when they were taken over by their respective aliens. After witnessing Asuka transforms into Dyna when battling Neo Darambia II, he sends the Black Buster crew to pilot the GUTS Shadow and kidnapped Asuka in order for engineering Plan F: to use the Ultramen as weapons. However when the Spheres takes over Terranoid and he sees Asuka selflessly protecting everyone, he develops a change of heart and sacrifices himself to save Dyna/Asuka. - Staff Saeko= Saeko Shiina is Iruma's supervisor. She is the one who named the grey unidentified life form as Sphire. She also witness the former GUTS member, Super GUTS and Dyna battling Neo Geomos. - Staff Iruma= Former Captain of GUTS herself, Megumi Iruma had became the staff of TPC when the team dissolves. Iruma briefly returns to action in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, where she pilots a GUTS Wing upon witnessing the new Ultraman, Dyna who died on the hand of Queen Monera as she also witness the revival of Ultraman Tiga. She also assisst the Super GUTS when objecting Gondo for relaunching plan F. - Adviser Sawai= Sawai himself later retired from TPC due to health problems. He becomes the temporary adviser in the final episode of Ultraman Dyna. }} TPC Medical Office TPC Mars program members Following the events of the final odyssey, Daigo and Rena live in Mars where their daughter, Hikari also born. When Asuka exhausted due to battling Zelganoid, Daigo carry him to his house as he encourage Asuka to fight Gransphire. Though Asuka/Dyna sucked into the wormhole, but Daigo believes Asuka is still alive, somewhere. - Rena= Following the events of the final odyssey, Daigo and Rena live in Mars where their daughter, Hikari also born. When Asuka exhausted due to battling Zelganoid, Daigo carry him to his house as Rena and Hikari nurse him back to health. }} ZERO Training Squad Black Buster Corps Others Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Organizations